The present invention relates to a safety/security label for protecting medicaments contained in an individual packaging.
Blister packaging comprises a number of troughs, in which in each case one medicament is packaged using a covering film, typically made of aluminum. This covering film can be readily pierced, with the result that the medicament drops out or can be removed. As a result, there is a risk that the aluminum foil covering the medicaments accidentally tears open and the medicament either becomes dirty or is lost, or there is a risk that the aluminum foil is opened by unauthorized persons, for example by small children while playing, and that the children then swallow these medicaments. To protect such an individual packaging of medicaments (blister packaging), DE 10 2007 017 856 A1 proposes a label, which comprises a base sheet, which is adhesively bondable to the blister packaging, and a cover sheet, which is adhesively bonded to the base sheet. This cover sheet is permanently adhesively bonded to the base sheet only in the region of its bond, while the majority of the cover sheet sticks to the base sheet in a releasable and re-closable fashion owing to a silicone varnish layer on the upper surface of the base sheet. Provided in the base sheet in the region of the medicaments of the blister packaging are longitudinal slits or cross slits, through which the individual medicament can be pushed up in order to remove it.
It has been found, however, that although blister packaging, which is reinforced by a label as per DE 10 2007 017 856 A1, does provide some protection against unauthorized opening by children or some protection against accidental opening of the individual packaging, this resistance to opening by children no longer satisfies today's standards. In particular no “F1” safety rating is achieved, at which children must not take more than a single medicament from the blister packaging within a specified period of time.